


Height Doesn't Make a Difference

by huntthewicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, very light porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntthewicked/pseuds/huntthewicked
Summary: Sam gets taller and Dean's afraid he won't be able to call him his baby boy anymore.





	Height Doesn't Make a Difference

Sam's growth spurt takes them both by surprise.

One day he's up to Dean's amulet, small enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably in the same bed and to wear Dean's castoffs.

Next thing he knows Sam's at his shoulders, around 3 inches away from catching up. Dean plays along with Sam's teasing; that soon enough he'll be the _big_ brother.  
Secretly Dean's worried that he won't be able to call Sammy baby boy anymore, not if he's the size of a freakin' pro basketball athlete.

There's little recovery time. Dean adjusts to the new height and Sam still loves being called baby when Dean's pounding into him. The thought of another growth spurt goes out of his head. Until it happens.

Sam bounces into the bathroom where Dean's showering, pulls the curtain back and stands there, waiting with a smug smile on his face. Dean takes approximately 0.2 seconds to notice Sam's eyes weren't always up there, and groans, "Fucks sake."

"What Dean? 'Fraid you won't be able to handle all this?" He twists, pointing his ass at his brother, who cocks an eyebrow.

"More to hold on to when we get around to swapping turns," Which is the truth, but also covering as a lie.

Sam's smile disappears and he stomps out of the room in a strop, pissed that he couldn't get one over Dean. Like hell would Dean ever let him. When Sam is safely out of sight his head connects with the tiles and he screws his eyes shut.

He's fucking into Sam, his brothers palms pressed against the wall as he thrusts into him, when Sam says the infamous, "Let me blow you."

"Fuck yeah," Dean's hips stutter and he pulls out, cursing when Sam drops to his knees and licks his lips.

Then he looks at Dean's smaller Dean and laughs.

"Dude!" Dean yells.

Sam stifles his laugh, "Sorry! It's just so far down now."

He resolutely decides that Sam has to pay, and with his cock as far down his brothers throat as it can go, he moans "Take it baby boy," with his hands holding Sam's heads still.  
Sam comes instantly, throat vibrating around Dean as he groans out his release.

When Dean finishes moments later he reaches the conclusion that height doesn't make a difference.


End file.
